Real Eyes, Relise, Real Lies
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Apollo can't trust Athena whatsoever, so he goes to the next person he can trust, Ema Skye. Can Ema get Apollo to trust Athena again or will he never be able to trust the eighteen year old again? My cousins' and I made this for fun after looking at some cool pics on Tumblr and DEVart yeah... its a three shot so we hope you enjoy! May result in romance later!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found a picture on tumblr (or Devart idk) and it was like the Apollo's bracelet back round and in the middle it said "Real Eyes, Relise, Real Lies" and it was honestly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. :') And thus, this story was born! I hope you enjoy~!

Co-Written with: My cousins' Celeste, Maggey and Liza! (Thanks so much girls!)

(O)

I couldn't wrap my mind around the case… Clay is dead… Athena is lying about so many things… I'll never look at her the same…

My name is Apollo Justice, I'm a twenty-three year old lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency… well I was… I took a leave of absence due to Clay's death and so I could remind myself Athena _was _innocent.

"Polly!" I heard a familiar voice call out, "I know you're out here somewhere!"

I sighed, _Great… Trucy found me._

"Apollo! Please! Daddy, Athena and I are worried!" I heard her call out, and she wasn't lying I knew that.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to her, "Trucy, why have you come looking for me? I wanted to be alone."

"Polly!" She flung her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, "why… why did you leave us?" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Trucy…" I began, "I left because… I-I couldn't trust Athena…"

"W-what?! H-How could you not trust Athena?!" She said letting her grip loosen.

"Trucy… when Athena and I were investigating… she said many things about the case claiming she didn't know about something," I said trying to keep this short and simple, "when clearly she did…"

"Apollo, Athena's no murderer! You should know that!" Trucy shouted.

"I know Trucy… but… my bracelet, I trust it more than my instincts." I replied calmly.

"Well your bracelet is malfunctioning I bet! Athena would never murder anybody!"

I sighed, "Listen, if I buy you Eldoon's can we talk like normal people and not about this…"

"Only if… you invite Athena."

I sighed and pulled out my phone, "Fine."

"Apollo, say what you always say… you'll feel better."

"Fine, I'm Apollo Justice… and I'm fine!"

"Feel any better?"

"Much. Now let me text Athena."

**To Athena**

**From Apollo:**

Athena, wanna get noodles with me and Trucy?

**To Apollo**

**From Athena:**

I'm not sure… are you still upset?

**To Athena**

**From Apollo:**

Athena, I'm not mad I promise.

**To Apollo **

**From Athena:**

I'll be there in five minutes. See you then.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Trucy, "Happy?"

"Very!"

(O)

Athena met us at Eldoon's five minutes after we stopped texting, "I'm here…"

"Athena! Hi!" Trucy exclaimed.

"Hello Athena." I said rather blandly.

She wouldn't look at me, "Hello, Justice."

"Guys… please; I know this is going to be hard on all of us… I mean Athena went to the bombed up courtroom to think… and Polly came to People Park, can't we all just be civilized and get some noodles?" Trucy said, trying to get me and Athena to actually speak more than two words.

"I'm fine with getting noodles." Athena finally said.

"I am too, as long as… you'll tell me the truth, Tiger." I said trying to make the tension lower.

"I will. Now, can we get noodles? I haven't eaten anything since seven!" Athena said smiling.

_I haven't seen her smile much since Clay's death… it's nice to finally see Athena's smile again._

We all walked over to the noodle stand, "Polly, can you get me some extra salt?"

"Trucy, last time we did extra salty; you didn't even finish the noodles."I replied.

"Fine, I'll get the normal noodles then." She replied.

We ordered our noodles and sat at the nearby table, I was next to Athena while Trucy sat on the other side quietly eating her noodles while Athena and I talked, "So Apollo, you want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes and good job using the oath outside of the courtroom." I said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said happily, "well don't believe your bracelet, Apollo, I'm not a murderer."

My bracelet didn't clench my wrist so I assumed she wasn't lying… but I didn't know, "Well I'm going to go meet Ema, okay?" I asked.

"Okay Apollo, I'll see you soon." Athena said.

"Bye Polly!" Trucy called after I left the table.

(O)

I walked to Ema's apartment, and knocked. Ema opened the door and smiled, "Hi Apollo!"

"Hey Ema, I just needed someone to walk to that isn't at the office…"

She was wearing a green tank top, dark green shorts and black flats, "Come in Apollo, we can talk."

She moved aside so I could go in, after closing the door she sat on her couch opposite of me, "So what's up? You look glum…"

"Ema… I can't cope with the fact that Clay's dead… or that Athena might be the murderer…" I said trying not to get emotional.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Apollo," she started, "Athena would never murder, you of all people should know that. Heck, even I know that and I've only known the girl for two weeks!"

"Ema… it's just complicated."

"I've got time if you wanna explain; I don't have to meet up with Klavier and Lana for another few hours."

I started to explain what had happened, explaining it all.

"Whoa… so that's why you are having trouble trusting Athena…" Ema said utterly shocked, "but I still say you're just paranoid."

"I think I am too."

"Here, do you want some tea or something?" She asked standing up.

"I'm fine," I said trying to be a nice guest, "I should probably get home soon anyways."

"Here, why don't you come with me to meet up with Lana and Klavier?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll go… if that's fine with you I mean."

"C'mon, it's fine." She said, "Now let's go."

(O)

A/N (Kirbygirl): So after reading Symphony by a bunch of authors who I can't name lol (MadFox32, AceFangirl, Misa96, AceRedshirt13, CanHalfEmpty, and Lumos314) I figured out what Eldoon's is probably priced ($8) and if you couldn't guess… co-writing with cousin's means shenanigans will happen, especially if you're all in the same house, so here are my favorites:

(Maggey's logical quotes)

**Trucy should just make Apollo go find Athena- never mind he's texting her -_-**

**Where the frick is Phoenix in this? We have Ema but no Phoenix ;w;**

(Celeste's character ideas)

**Apollo should be like cold and distant. **

**Athena should be kind of distant.**

**Trucy is always happy, so keep her happy.**

**Ema is not grumpy; we are NOT making her grumpy.**

**Lana is awesomely funny okay.**

**And then Klavier… is gonna be German, rocking prosecutor Klavier.**

(Liza trying to be smart)

"**Okay, so Apollo is going to Ema's house and talking to her, and being civil, while Trucy and Athena are left at People Park… LOGIC."**

"**This must be a three shot… because we need to switch to Athena or Ema's POV before the end."**

(And then me being serious)

**Me: *Types ¼ of the story* "LIZA!"**

**Liza: "WHAT?"**

**Me: "COME WRITE!"**

**Liza: "GET MAGGEY TO WRITE!"**

**Me: "Fine. MAGGEY!"**

**Maggey: "NO THANKS CELESTE CAN WRITE."**

**Me: "CELSE-."**

**Celeste: "NO I'M NOT WRITING ITS LIZA TURN!"**

This was the argument that got me stuck writing half of the story and then these three wrote the other half… I have such good cousins!

A/N (All of us): Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

(O)

I walked with Ema to a concert hall, we stopped right outside the side entrance, "Klavier will be done with his concert in a few minutes, Lana told me to wait here."

"Alright." I replied.

A few minutes later Lana and Klavier emerged from the door, "Ema, I see you brought along Apollo." Lana said happily.

"Hello Herr Forehead, Ema." Klavier said putting his arm around Ema.

"Did something happen between you two…?" I asked trying not to sound stupid.

"Oh! I never told you! Klavier and I started dating… after he gave me like a million reasons why we should." Ema said with a smile.

"And this happened when exactly…?" I asked, again trying not to sound stupid.

"… about eleven months ago." Ema said.

"… I'm glad I never asked before." I said.

"What?" Ema asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, we were all heading to the movies, are you going to be joining us Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked nonchalantly.

"O-only if you guys are okay with it…" I said.

"Apollo, just come along, you seem… tense." Lana said looking in her purse for something.

"O-okay…"

We all walked to the movies and watched the HAT-1 miracle movie, it was great the tenth time around.

(O) (POV change to: Athena)

I sat in the office, alone, waiting for Mr. Wright and Trucy to get back from the magic store, and it was quiet as hell, and I didn't like it.

_How can Apollo suspect me…? I'm his partner…_

Junie, Robin and Hugh came walking franticly through the door, "Athena! Guess what Myriam saw!" Robin said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"She saw Apollo with Ema Skye, Lana Skye and Klavier Gavin! At the movies!" Robin said, "And she saw Ema and Apollo waiting for Lana and Klavier alone."

"So? They're friends." I said.

"Thena… I think Ema may be trying to steal Apollo…" Junie said.

"She's dating Mr. Gavin."

"I told you," Hugh started, "that Klavier and Ema were dating."

"Well! Ema _hates_ Mr. Gavin! I should know, I work with her!" Robin said.

They bickered while Junie came over to my desk, "Thena, can I tell you something?"

"Sure...?"

She stared at me then began to speak, "Apollo likes you, he told me a few weeks ago..."

I stared at her, utterly shocked, "R-Really?"

She nodded, "And he still does, but he's just confused."

I pulled out my phone and texted Apollo,

**To Apollo**

**From Athena:**

Can you come back to the office? I need some help.

To Athena

From Apollo:

Sure... I guess.

"Can you all go? I need to finish some work." I requested.

"Okay..." They all said at the same time and left.

(O) (POV change to: Apollo)

I got back to the office after Athena texted me, "I'm here, Athena."

She was sitting on the couch before waving me over, "Apollo... why would you suspect me?"

Clearly shocked by the question I sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Athena... I suspected you because... you lied to me so much at the crime scene..."

"Apollo! I lied about not knowing the robots, Aura or what happened seven years ago!" She shouted.

I turned away from her, "Athena, please, just listen to me."

"No! If you don't trust me then, I'm leaving!" She began to get up before I grabbed her hand, "Let go of me Apollo!"

"No, not until you listen to me!" I shouted.

"Apollo! Just let go!" She yelled, I ended up pulling her back down on to couch before looking into her eyes, still holding her hand, "Apollo, I said- mmph!" I stopped her sentence by quickly kissing her, and to my surprise she kissed back.

When we pulled away I could see Athena was blushing furiously, "I-I'm sorry Athena... I-I wasn't thinking..."

"Hey! Polly's back, Daddy!" We heard an all too familiar voice call out.

"C'mon," Athena whispered, "Let's get to work."

I nodded and walked to my desk, I could still see a light red blush on Athena's face, _she's back, I'm back... I think..._

The office became noisy and Athena and I eventually said we were heading out, "Bye Trucy, Mr. Wright." We said.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Trucy and Mr. Wright said at the same time.

(O) (POV change to: Athena)

It started raining hard as I walked to my house with Apollo, we were about twenty minutes from my house and five from Apollo's so we ended up going to his house, it was small, but a nice place to call home, "Athena you can just put your stuff on the couch, okay?"

"Okay!" I replied.

"Do you want anything to eat? I have some leftover sushi." Apollo asked.

"Oh um I'm good!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

(O)

A/N (Kirby): Yeahhhhh we're ending it here... it's like... 10:48 pm and I still need to read Symphony by all those lovely authors I'm not naming again. XD

A/N (Liza): Kirby wasn't gonna have romance in this chapter... until I convinced her to have it! (She is soooo uptight!)

A/N (Celeste and Maggey): You can thank us for Apollo and Athena yelling :P we needed them to have a shippy yelling moment!

**Some quotes 'cause why not?**

(Maggey trying to think of ideas then getting distracted)

Maggey: So, Athena and Apollo should just be yelli- YES FANCY IS ON THE RADIO!

Kirby: ... Mags, please calm down.

Celeste: Yes please.

Liza: *Has headphones on* What they said!

K: *Sighs and finishes off the part before the kiss* Liza you write.

L: *Groans* Fine.

(Kirby trying to play DD while typing)

K: No, no, no, no, no, no! FREAKING SIMON AAGH!

M, C and L: Uhh... *They all just start drawing*

(Trying to incorporate Simon in the story)

K: He could umm... come to the office!

L: To cliché.

M: How about... he comes to pick Athena up at the office after everyone leaves?

C: To boring.

M & K: Well at least we're trying to work.

C and L: Hmph *Leaves the room*

Kirby: We hope you enjoyed! We'll try to update tomorrow after our camp is over!


End file.
